Fairy Fantasy
by MashalAfridi
Summary: I suck at summaries, just read the story.
1. Monster in Junes House

This is my first fiction story.

Chapter 1

In June's house

"Sennet dinners ready" Sennet's mother called.

"Oh boy, oh joy" Sennet came running and hopping." I wonder what's for ….." she stopped. Once again her mother had made vegetables for dinner.

"I'm going to have dinner at June's house." Sennet said & walked away.

June was Sennets friend, who was a year older than her. She had black, silky hair which was tied in a high pony tail. Her hair reached till her shoulders. She had brown eyes; her completion was brighter than Sennets.

When she reached her friends house she rang the bell. A maid came out & saw the 9 years old girl with black hair that reached till her shoulders, dark brown eyes and a little dark completion, her hair was open; the maid looked at her and closed the door. Since Sennet always came to her friend's home for dinner, she was well known to everyone in June's house.

"_How rude_" Sennet thought.

Suddenly her friend saw her. "Sennet what brings you here?"

"_Duh dinner"_

"And, I see you forgot to comb your hair"

Sennet's hair was just like Emily's from Beyblade, but the difference was that it was a lot messier. Her front hair had bangs, they were also messy. But today her hair was a lot messier then ever. They covered her eyes (almost) and her ears.

"Oops I guess I forgot to comb my hair" she said in a boarded mood "So can I come in" she said joyfully.

"Am…..ok" June replied.

When they entered the room June warned Sennet not to touch the pot that was placed on the table "okey Tokey" Sennet gave her friend a "thumbs up".

June took her to her room and told her not to touch anything and left. When she left Sennet thought that the pot she had seen early was quiet pretty, maybe she should go and touch the pot without breaking it, "it's a great idea" she thought. Easier said than done, but does Sennet knows that, no. and she left the room.

When June came back and saw the room empty she was shocked, suddenly she heard the sound of something break into pieces. She quickly ran down stairs hopping it wouldn't be the pot she had warned Sennet to touch.

When she got down stairs she saw a maid cleaning culets and Sennet standing with her holding a grin smile.

"_Calm down it was just an ordinary pot, no need to get angry" _Junethought "next time, don't move"

This made Sennet really angry. When they were in June's room again, Sennet asked her if chips were ready.

"Oh they will be ready in a few minutes" June said.

She gave Sennet an album which had pictures of her birthday, and left. Sennet was alone in the room; she had seen the pictures before. She started to look in June's drawer and found her dairy, she began to read it; while reading her dairy Sennet found out how much her friend liked her, she was really pleased, but when she read the lines

"_I really like Sennet but the problem is that she is a trouble maker; she comes to my house for dinner breaks things and leaves."_

Reading this she tore the whole dairy into pieces. When June came in to her room, Sennet started to glare at her.

"Is something wrong" June asked.

"No!" Sennet said angrily.

June knew something was wrong at once but what: guess she didn't see the torn pieces of paper that was thrown all over the room. June thought that maybe Sennet got angry because she was leaving her in the room again and again, so she sat with her.

"Are chips ready?"

"No they're still going to take some time" June replied.

"I see"

"Want to play with dolls"

"Sure lets play".

June took out her dolls (she was only doing this to make Sennet happy)

Sennet accidentally broke Junes favorite dolls hand, June said nothing. Sennet accidentally tore her clothes, still nothing. Accidentally tore her hair, still nothing. Accidentally threw her in the water.

"Em…. Let's play something else" June putted the dolls back in the cupboard and took out some cosmetics.

"So, want to play"

"Ok let's play"

Sennet accidentally broke the scissors, lipstick and comb (the comb got stuck in her hair) June placed them back

"Em... Let's play something else"

"I've got to go to the bathroom"

"Ok, you can go"

Sennet locked the door of the bathroom, and started to stomp the ground, Hard. What Sennet didn't know was that her friend could hear her. Suddenly Sennet spotted a cockroach behind the toilet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sennet started to throw water on the roach, but it started to fly which took out the living soul from Sennet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

She kept screaming until the roach had disappeared. Sennet unlocked the door and went out; when June looked at her she asked her why she was screaming.

"No, I wasn't screaming"

"Right"

Sennet noted that there were chips on the table. She ate them with a big apatite.

"June come down stairs and make dinner for your uncle" June's mother was calling her.

"Want to help"

"Sure" Sennet nodded her head.

They both went to the kitchen. June told Sennet that her uncle loves pepper, so they have to add a lot of pepper in the dish. They started making the dish.

While June was busy cutting tomatoes, Sennet was busy adding pepper in the dish and she ran out of it.

Sennet got confused,

"Oh well, guess I have to take a new bottle from the kitchen store.

She went inside the kitchen store & started looking for pepper. She found it.

"M. I. C. E . . . K .I. L. L. I. N. G . . . P. O. I. S. O. N. man eating pepper, perfect"

She took put the poison from the kitchen and added it in the dish.

The dish was ready, but Sennet was still holding the poison in her had just incase Junes uncle needed more pepper. Junes uncle took one bite and began to cough, the whole family got confused, they thought that maybe the food got stuck in his throat, Junes mother gave him water but no effect, she was still coughing. June's mother immediately called the ambulance; the ambulance took him to the hospital. While the family was gone to the hospital Sennet got confused. She looked at the poison bottle again and read the spellings, now she knew what had happened, she got really worried, her ski turned pale, she quickly ran back to the kitchen store and placed the poison bottle back in its rightful place. When she came back, everyone was staring at her.

"What! It's not like I killed him" Sennet said.

"Killed him! What! You killed him" June said worriedly.

"Killed him, I never said "killed him" I said did something.

"Oh, I see" June said suspiciously.

The next day, June got the news she didn't expected, her uncle was dead. The funeral was held two days after his death.

One day Sennet went to visit her friend, after the incidence Sennet hadn't visited her friend.

A maid opened the door.

"Please, please, come in" she said.

She took her to the room where Sennet saw a pretty blue and pink rock.

"Oh, it's you" June came in.

"What's that" Sennet said pointing at the rock.

"I found it… somewhere…. I can't remember where. Want to have a look" She tried avoiding smiling.

"Sure"

Sennet got confused cause this was the first time ever June had let her touch something, and mainly she had given her an offer to touch it: really confusing. But Sennet was really happy that she could touch it. She quickly took the rock in hand, and began to stare at it intensely. She felt a little hot then slowly by slowly the rock began to glow. Sennet was too much focused on the rock; she couldn't even tell when the rock was all heated up. Too much light and too much heat, Sennet had enough of it. Then suddenly her eyes turned towards June who was at that time smirking. Sennet knew at once that something was wrong; no wonder June had let her touch the rock. Then in a flash the room was filled with light and in seconds the light faded and June was the only person in the room. No Sennet, no stone, they were gone. June had an evil smile on her face, and she began to laugh an evil laugh.

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fiction story.

Chapter 1

In June's house

"Sennet dinners ready" Sennet's mother called.

"Oh boy, oh joy" Sennet came running and hopping." I wonder what's for ….." she stopped. Once again her mother had made vegetables for dinner.

"I'm going to have dinner at June's house." Sennet said & walked away.

June was Sennets friend, who was a year older than her. She had black, silky hair which was tied in a high pony tail. Her hair reached till her shoulders. She had brown eyes; her completion was brighter than Sennets.

When she reached her friends house she rang the bell. A maid came out & saw the 9 years old girl with black hair that reached till her shoulders, dark brown eyes and a little dark completion, her hair was open; the maid looked at her and closed the door. Since Sennet always came to her friend's home for dinner, she was well known to everyone in June's house.

"_How rude_" Sennet thought.

Suddenly her friend saw her. "Sennet what brings you here?"

"_Duh dinner"_

"And, I see you forgot to comb your hair"

Sennet's hair was just like Emily's from Beyblade, but the difference was that it was a lot messier. Her front hair had bangs, they were also messy. But today her hair was a lot messier then ever. They covered her eyes (almost) and her ears.

"Oops I guess I forgot to comb my hair" she said in a boarded mood "So can I come in" she said joyfully.

"Am…..ok" June replied.

When they entered the room June warned Sennet not to touch the pot that was placed on the table "okey Tokey" Sennet gave her friend a "thumbs up".

June took her to her room and told her not to touch anything and left. When she left Sennet thought that the pot she had seen early was quiet pretty, maybe she should go and touch the pot without breaking it, "it's a great idea" she thought. Easier said than done, but does Sennet knows that, no. and she left the room.

When June came back and saw the room empty she was shocked, suddenly she heard the sound of something break into pieces. She quickly ran down stairs hopping it wouldn't be the pot she had warned Sennet to touch.

When she got down stairs she saw a maid cleaning culets and Sennet standing with her holding a grin smile.

"_Calm down it was just an ordinary pot, no need to get angry" _Junethought "next time, don't move"

This made Sennet really angry. When they were in June's room again, Sennet asked her if chips were ready.

"Oh they will be ready in a few minutes" June said.

She gave Sennet an album which had pictures of her birthday, and left. Sennet was alone in the room; she had seen the pictures before. She started to look in June's drawer and found her dairy, she began to read it; while reading her dairy Sennet found out how much her friend liked her, she was really pleased, but when she read the lines

"_I really like Sennet but the problem is that she is a trouble maker; she comes to my house for dinner breaks things and leaves."_

Reading this she tore the whole dairy into pieces. When June came in to her room, Sennet started to glare at her.

"Is something wrong" June asked.

"No!" Sennet said angrily.

June knew something was wrong at once but what: guess she didn't see the torn pieces of paper that was thrown all over the room. June thought that maybe Sennet got angry because she was leaving her in the room again and again, so she sat with her.

"Are chips ready?"

"No they're still going to take some time" June replied.

"I see"

"Want to play with dolls"

"Sure lets play".

June took out her dolls (she was only doing this to make Sennet happy)

Sennet accidentally broke Junes favorite dolls hand, June said nothing. Sennet accidentally tore her clothes, still nothing. Accidentally tore her hair, still nothing. Accidentally threw her in the water.

"Em…. Let's play something else" June putted the dolls back in the cupboard and took out some cosmetics.

"So, want to play"

"Ok let's play"

Sennet accidentally broke the scissors, lipstick and comb (the comb got stuck in her hair) June placed them back

"Em... Let's play something else"

"I've got to go to the bathroom"

"Ok, you can go"

Sennet locked the door of the bathroom, and started to stomp the ground, Hard. What Sennet didn't know was that her friend could hear her. Suddenly Sennet spotted a cockroach behind the toilet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sennet started to throw water on the roach, but it started to fly which took out the living soul from Sennet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

She kept screaming until the roach had disappeared. Sennet unlocked the door and went out; when June looked at her she asked her why she was screaming.

"No, I wasn't screaming"

"Right"

Sennet noted that there were chips on the table. She ate them with a big apatite.

"June come down stairs and make dinner for your uncle" June's mother was calling her.

"Want to help"

"Sure" Sennet nodded her head.

They both went to the kitchen. June told Sennet that her uncle loves pepper, so they have to add a lot of pepper in the dish. They started making the dish.

While June was busy cutting tomatoes, Sennet was busy adding pepper in the dish and she ran out of it.

Sennet got confused,

"Oh well, guess I have to take a new bottle from the kitchen store.

She went inside the kitchen store & started looking for pepper. She found it.

"M. I. C. E . . . K .I. L. L. I. N. G . . . P. O. I. S. O. N. man eating pepper, perfect"

She took put the poison from the kitchen and added it in the dish.

The dish was ready, but Sennet was still holding the poison in her had just incase Junes uncle needed more pepper. Junes uncle took one bite and began to cough, the whole family got confused, they thought that maybe the food got stuck in his throat, Junes mother gave him water but no effect, she was still coughing. June's mother immediately called the ambulance; the ambulance took him to the hospital. While the family was gone to the hospital Sennet got confused. She looked at the poison bottle again and read the spellings, now she knew what had happened, she got really worried, her ski turned pale, she quickly ran back to the kitchen store and placed the poison bottle back in its rightful place. When she came back, everyone was staring at her.

"What! It's not like I killed him" Sennet said.

"Killed him! What! You killed him" June said worriedly.

"Killed him, I never said "killed him" I said did something.

"Oh, I see" June said suspiciously.

The next day, June got the news she didn't expected, her uncle was dead. The funeral was held two days after his death.

One day Sennet went to visit her friend, after the incidence Sennet hadn't visited her friend.

A maid opened the door.

"Please, please, come in" she said.

She took her to the room where Sennet saw a pretty blue and pink rock.

"Oh, it's you" June came in.

"What's that" Sennet said pointing at the rock.

"I found it… somewhere…. I can't remember where. Want to have a look" She tried avoiding smiling.

"Sure"

Sennet got confused cause this was the first time ever June had let her touch something, and mainly she had given her an offer to touch it: really confusing. But Sennet was really happy that she could touch it. She quickly took the rock in hand, and began to stare at it intensely. She felt a little hot then slowly by slowly the rock began to glow. Sennet was too much focused on the rock; she couldn't even tell when the rock was all heated up. Too much light and too much heat, Sennet had enough of it. Then suddenly her eyes turned towards June who was at that time smirking. Sennet knew at once that something was wrong; no wonder June had let her touch the rock. Then in a flash the room was filled with light and in seconds the light faded and June was the only person in the room. No Sennet, no stone, they were gone. June had an evil smile on her face, and she began to laugh an evil laugh.

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
